Love Will Always Be Complicated
by iane91
Summary: Bart Bass just died and nobody knew he had another child, not even his son. So how is everyone going to react when they find out that Chuck's not the only heir to the Bass name? And what's going to happen to everyone now that things have definitely changed.
1. CHAPTER ONE: ARRIVAL

Bart Bass just died and nobody knew he had another child, not even his son. So how is everyone going to react when they find out that Chuck's not the only heir to the Bass name? And what's going to happen to everyone now that things have definitely changed.

Okay. To my old readers, I'm so sorry for being MIA for two years. But I hope I make it up to you with this. This is slightly different, as you can see later; it's slightly longer and has more content and meaning. Well I think it has more of those two. You be the judge of that.

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl.**_

**Chapter 1: Arrival**

Charlee's POV

Los Angeles California

"Hello"

"Hello, good morning. May I speak with Charlie Bass please?"

"This is Charlee speaking, who is this please?"

"Charlee, this is Lily Bass."

"Oh. Ummh. So the two of you got married huh?"

"Charlee honey, I'm very sorry to be the one to tell you this, but Bart just passed away."

My phone slipped and fell. He's gone. I have no one now.

"Charlee? Charlee? Charlee are you still there?"

O-O-O

**Two Days Later**

[Alarm Shrieking]

"Miss Charlee, it's time to wake up. You have an early flight, you're going to be late." said Annie while trying to wake me up, trying being the operative word. "I don't want go, I don't want to move. I want to stay here. Leave me alone" I answered, pulling the converter over my head. "I'm sorry Miss Charlee, but I can't do anything about this, and don't you want to move there with your family. You'll finally see your brother." she was really trying to convince me, using the brother card on me. "They're not my family, I don't even know them, your my family, you raised me. Please don't let me go Annie." I pleaded with her, my eyes were already brimming with tears, she couldn't see the tears since I'm still under the comforter.

"Miss Charlee, I will miss you very much, but it's time to go and be with your family." She said, placing her hands on top of the comforter, soothingly talking to me. "When you were little, you've always wondered who your brother is, this is your chance to see him, you'll be a family with him and Miss Lily," she started to pull my comforter lower, "don't you want to have that?" she asked when my face was already visible.

"I don't know them and they don't know me," I answered her, I sat up and leaned back on my headboard, my eyes looking down on my hands, "my brother doesn't even know that I exist." I looked up at Annie, "What if he doesn't want me Annie?"

O-O-O

Well I guess I never get what I want. Here I am at the airport. Waiting for my plane to board and because my day couldn't get worse, my flight just had to be delayed. I looked at Annie. "Annie, please don't make me go, I can't live there, and I don't belong there. I belong here, with you" I was already trying hard not to start crying.

"Miss Charlee." Annie said. I looked at her, waiting for her to say something.

"When your brother gets to know you, he will love you." She told me, touching my cheek, "You have a big heart Miss Charlee," she said smiling, "I should know, I've watched you grow into a wonderful person." She continued, ending it with a light laugh.

"God you're so awful Annie. You're sending me away, and now you're making me cry". I answered her light teasing with one of my own.

"I'm sorry Miss Charlee, but don't forget, I will miss you, you're like the daughter that I never had." She whispered as she gave me our last hug.

"Thanks Annie." I whispered back. "I love you."

"I love you too Miss Charlee."

"Flight #122608 New York, passengers may now start boarding"

New York

_I'm finally here, and I'm not even a bit happy about it. Here goes nothing._

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Yes?" a blond girl opened the door, she was wearing a simple black dress, short sleeves and stopping mid thigh. She was wearing charcoal colored flats. She was really pretty, in a very American way, blonde and gold. "Do you need something?" she asked, giving me a once over look. I was wearing a simple black dress, strapless with my black cardigan over it, and black two inch high wedges.

"May I come in? I'm looking for Lily Bass?" I answered back politely, my words almost stuttering, me being a bit nervous and everything.

"I'm sorry but we're actually about to leave, we're attending a funeral." she told me, grabbing her jacket on the rack near the door.

"Mrs. Bass is expecting me." I informed her.

"Oh okay, mom, someone's here for you, Eric and I'll wait in the car." she walked passed me with a guy following her. "Just go inside, my mom would be down in a minute." she told me.

"Thank you" I said smiling at her. She smiled back.

"Charlee, is that you?" she asked while descending the stairs.

"Yeah, it's me. were you expecting anyone else?"

"No honey, it's just that I was expecting you hours ago."

"I'm sorry if I'm late, my flight got delayed."

"Then I guess it's not your fault, is it?" she smiled at me. "Come on, let's go, Serena and Eric are waiting for us downstairs." She told me, holding my arm and pulling me towards the door. "We'll take the elevator near the stairs." I nodded.

I was looking at my shoes, wondering where my brother was when Lily interrupted my thoughts. "Honey, are you alright? You seem awfully quiet." She asked, concern lacing her words.

"I don't know, I guess I'm a bit nervous. I don't even know the people there. Hell, I don't even know what my brother looks like." I answered her truthfully.

"It's going to be alright, I'll be there with you." she said while hugging me. I looked at her, "You didn't tell anybody that I was coming." I stated. "I wanted to make the introductions a little later." she told me. "Let's go, we're going to be late, and we still have to find your brother."

I just sat there staring out the window. Everyone in the limo was quite. Lily's children kept looking my way. She introduced them to me, her daughter's name is Serena and her son's name is Eric. I ignored them. I still couldn't believe this was happening to me. One minute I had a father who was indifferent towards me, and now, I'm going to his funeral. I can't believe that my father is dead. He wasn't really a good one, he wasn't really there for me, but still, he was my father.

"Mom, who is she?" Serena whispered to Lily. "Serena, don't be rude, she can probably hear you." she answered her daughter. "Well, don't be mysterious, why won't you tell me?" she answered her mother back.

_How stupid does she think I am, I can hear her. I might be younger, but I guess I have better manners than her, I thought to myself, guess it's time to acknowledge her, or just her stupidity for the moment_.

"I'm Charlee, and I'm right here, so you can ask me directly yourself." I said to Serena. "I'm sorry Charlee, that was rude of Me." she said smiling at me. I smiled back at her. "Okay, settle down, we'll all talk later, it's time for us to get out of the car." Lily announced, I didn't even notice that we have stopped moving. I looked at Lily, I wanted to asked her something. "Mrs. Bass, where's my brother?"

_**Spotted**__:_

_**S, leaving for Bart Bass's funeral with her mother and brother.**_

_**There are three of them but I counted four, who's the plus one S?**_

_**By the looks of it, a princess has arrived,**_

_**But that can't be, our prince is an only child, or isn't he?**_

_**xoxo Gossip Girl.**_

Hello everyone. Please bear with me, I'll try and make it worth your while. And please do review. Thank you.


	2. CHAPTER TWO: THE FUNERAL

Hello to my wonderful readers. I would just like to thank you for your Reviews. And I hope that I will not be boring you with this chapter.

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl.**_

Chapter 2: The Funeral

Charlee's POV

_Here goes nothing. Ladies and gentlemen, Charlee Bass for the opening act. God, my life feels like a circus act right now. One. Two. Three. Here we go._

I got out of the car and instantly almost fell down. "I've got you." said Eric holding me upright.

"Thanks Eric. Sorry about that, I'm a bit clumsy when I'm nervous." I said, apologizing for my clumsiness.

"It's okay honey, just watch your step." Lily told me while talking my hand.

"Yeah Charlee, its fine, don't worry about it." Eric answered with a smile, he was wearing a simple black suit, Armani if I'm not mistaken. He looks like the boy next door type, but when I look at him, my gay radar is going off the roof. I mean, he can't be gay, right? He looks really cute to be gay. Not that it matters really, I have no problem like other people do with gayness.

I surveyed the crowd of people, looking around for my brother. I was about to ask "Mrs. Bass, where's -" but I didn't get to finish.

"Dan, your here." Serena was walking towards another guy.

"Yeah, I wanted to help in any way that I can." the guy named Dan said.

"Thank you Daniel, that's very kind of you." said an older lady, who looks like an older Lily, then she noticed me standing beside Eric.

"Oh hello there, I don't believe we've been introduced yet, may I ask who you might be?" she asked facing towards me.

"Mother, this is Charlee. I told you about her." Lily answered for me.

"Oh. Hello Charlee."

"Mrs. Rhodes -"

"Call me Cece dear, we're family." She said taking my hand in hers. "I'm really sorry for your loss." she added. So this is Lily's mother, my step-grandmother, Cece Rhodes. I ignored the thing she said about my loss, because honestly, she had no idea.

Now that everything's settled, I could finally ask Lily what I've been wondering about since we arrived. "Mrs. Bass, where's my brother?"

"Honey, call me Lily. We're family." she told me, giving me a distracted smile, looking around for someone. I guess he's looking for my brother too.

"Okay. So, where is he?" I asked her again. She was about to answer when out of nowhere, someone pushed Dan, causing a domino effect with the people near him, which I was one of. I almost ended up sitting on the ground when someone miraculously got a hold of my arm, allowing the said person to steady me.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing here?" someone shouted.

"Chuck, don't." Serena shouted while blocking some guy who's about to hit Dan.

"Your father is the fucking reason my father is dead!" he shouted, pointing at Dan, still trying to get to him.

"Chuck, stop it, that's enough man." The person holding my arm said, moving away from me towards Chuck, trying to hold him off from punching Dan.

"Chuck please, stop it. Humpfrey, I think you should go." said a girl standing beside Serena.

"Lily, is that my-" I started to ask.

"Yes dear, that's your brother, excuse me for a minute, I need to intervene." she said, moving towards the commotion in front of us.

"Charles, enough, this is your father's funeral, learn to control yourself." Taking a hold of his arm with her left hand and Dan's in her right hand.

He was standing there with so much anger in his eyes. My god, Bart said we looked alike, but this is ridiculous, we look like fraternal twins. I have no idea about what I should be feeling right now. He's really here, standing in front of me. He was wearing an all black ensemble. His hair was in disarray and he was really pale, like he was sick or something. He has shadows under his eyes, it's like he hasn't slept in days. I was unconsciously moving towards him, there was so much hurt and anger emanating from him that I wanted to comfort him, but then Lily's voice pulled me out of my trance like state. I immediately stopped.

"Daniel, I think it would be wise if you leave for now." she said told him.

"Mom, no!" Serena protested.

"Serena, not now." Lily countered.

"Charles -"

"Will you shut the fuck up! Stop pretending like you actually cared about my father." My brother spat at Lily. Why is he so angry with Lily? What did he mean that Dan's dad was at fault. I was about to ask when, my brother spoke to the one holding on his other arm.

"Let me go Nathaniel" he said, his voice low and tight. The person holding him let go immediately, turning around so that I could finally put a face to my savior a few moments ago, while my brother stalked the opposite direction.

You have got to be kidding me. Nate Archibald.

"Nate?"

He looked at me, first confusion, then shock finally settling on his features. It suddenly dawned on me that I said his name out loud. I really have to watch what comes out of my mouth.

"Blair, please make sure he's okay." Lily said to the girl beside Serena, she was wearing a black three-fourths blouse with a black knee-length skirt. So her name was Blair, she was looking at my brother and me, her eyes going back and forth between the two of us. Blair. Blair. Blair. I think I've heard that name before. I think, he's Nate's girlfriend, or maybe ex-girlfriend is the right term for it, with the look of things, I think her heart is with my brother.

"Charlee?" Nate asked.

"Hey." I answered lamely, with a sheepish smile on my face, no matter where I am or whatever situation I'm in, he always makes me feel this way. Unsure of myself.

"Nate, we have to go. Chuck's gone." Blair said to him, giving me a final look, and then turning around.

"I'll catch up with you later, ok?" he said to me.

"Okay" I answered.

[Cellphones Ringing]

"Great, what now?" Blair said taking out her phone.

"Gossip Girl, I should've known." Serena said.

"Nate, we really have to go." Blair said to Nate again.

_**Spotted:**_

_**Chuck Bass leaving his father's funeral.**_

_**Is our Dark Prince running away from the tragedy itself,**_

_**or is it from something else. **_

_**Careful C, you might just miss something.**_

_**xoxo Gossip Girl.**_

"How do you know Nate?" Serena asked standing beside me, we were outside the church, waiting for the mass to start.

"Well, one of my friends from MSA has a boyfriend, which said boyfriend is his cousin. It was spring break, so we were invited in their house in the Hamptons, and that's where we met." I answered.

"Oh, okay. So Charlee, can I ask you something?" she said.

"You want to know who I really am, don't you?" I said, answering her question with a question.

"Yeah." she answered with a sheepish smile on her face. "I'm a really really curious person, it's one of my biggest downfall" she added.

"Haven't you guessed already?" I asked her, my voice turning serious instantly.

"I have, but still, I need your confirmation on it." She answered.

"I -" I started to say something but was cut off by Lily.

"Serena, Charlee, Eric, come on, let's go inside, let's take our seats."

[The Funeral]

_Gosh, I never really did know my father, come to think of it, I don't know anybody in this world. Funny how my life's turning out to be. They go on and on about who Bart was, how great he was, the great things he did, things I didn't know about. But in all honesty, I really don't care. He wasn't a great father to me. He wasn't even a great person to me. I was just his cast away. His mistake._

"Now, a few words from Bart's daughter" the priest announced, frowning after he thought about what he just read. Not quite sure if what he's reading is correct. The room started to buzz with whispers. He called the guy to his right to see if the script was right.

"Lily is this.?" he looked towards her. She nodded her yes to the priest.

"I'm sorry for the delay. Let us continue. Now, a few words from Bart Bass' daughter." he finally said. I stood up, held my chin up high, and walk towards the front stage. I can already feel everyone starring at me.

_I can do this. I'm a Bass. I belong here. Yeah right, I don't belong here._

I stood in front. I wanted to see my brother. But he wasn't here, so I looked for the next best thing, Lily's face. She smiled at me and nodded. _Moment of truth Charlee. Close your eyes, take a deep breath, and then. Now._

"Thank you Father. First of all, I would like to introduce myself. I am Charlee Bass, I know that just a few moments ago none of you knew that I existed, that the great Bartholomew Bass had another child. Honestly, I think his wife, Lily Bass was the only one in your world who knew about me, even my brother didn't know that I existed. And frankly, I never knew why I was kept as a secret, and I never really cared about it because he gave me everything I ever needed. -" I swallowed and took a deep breath, then continued my little speech.

"- Some of you here have no idea why I am telling you this and some are thinking that I'm just trying to dishonor or disgrace him in his own funeral. No, that's not why. I just want you all to see, that none of us really knew him. I could probably say that Lily did, because he told her about me, but frankly, I don't think that even Lily knew who my father really was, nobody really knew who my father was, and that is our similarity here. -"

I looked around the crowd of people, "- We are all here to mourn him, but none of us really knew him, so in some level, you can understand me in what I am about to say. I honor him today in a way that I can and in the way I know how to, by saying something nice about him. The thing is, he was never really a father to me, never really a parent, or even just a person to turn. But, Bart Bass was a great provider. Never once did I need to worry about my needs, or even my wants for that matter, because I knew that he would always be there to take care of what I needed. I may not have a lot of memories with him, but I knew one thing, he cared about me, and showed me the only way he knew how. -"

I swallowed. Almost finish with my speech. Deep breath Charlee.

"- Thank you everyone for coming." I finally finished. I looked at the people in front of me and started quietly to walk back to my seat.

"Charlee, honey are you okay?" Lily said whispering to me, placing a comforting hand on my arm.

"I'm fine, don't worry." I answered her, a lot of the guest were still staring at me. It's really starting to make me uncomfortable.

"May I be excused?" I asked her.

She nodded, "Don't go too far, ok?" she told me.

I was about to stand up when she took my hand and said "I'm here for you Charlee, we all are." I looked at her. And I nodded, I couldn't speak, if I did, my tears would have fallen.

I stood up, then suddenly the church was full of ringing.

[Cellphones Ringing]

_**Guess what Upper East Siders, it looks like our Dark Prince**_

_**isn't the only Bass Heir in town.**_

_**We have a princess in our midst,**_

_**one that even our own Prince didn't know about.**_

_**The questions is, do we have a daughter of the light**_

_**or just like the Dark Prince himself, a daughter of the dark.**_

_**I guess we'll just have to see for ourselves.**_

_**And to Chuck Bass, I told you to be careful,**_

_**you might miss something, and sadly, you just did.**_

_** xoxo Gossip Girl.**_

*Attached to it was a picture of Charlee up on the podium.*

I was walking towards the open doors when I saw my brother, leaning on the sides, Nate and Blair standing on both his sides. He was looking at his cellphone. He looked at me and said "So, you're my bastard of a sibling, here to claim your inheritance I suppose, nice speech by the way."

"I'm not a bastard. I'm your sister." I answered him in a clipped tone. I will not cry in front him, but my eyes were starting to mist. I looked at Nate, wrong move.

"Half –sister." He countered.

"Not just half." I quietly answered.

"I'm sorry to tell you little girl, but my mother died giving birth to Me." he said.

"Chuck, stop it." Nate said standing up.

"Nathaniel, being the hero of this little bastard." Chuck said, trying o stand up.

"She didn't die giving birth to you, she died giving birth to Me." My voice was so soft that it was almost like a whisper. Chuck stopped trying to get up and he looked at me. Because I can't hold it any longer. I ran. I ran as fast as I could.

_**Spotted:**_

_**Our little princess running away from the funeral.**_

_**Running away from the Dark Prince himself.**_

_**Looks like we have a purebred Bass, ladies and gentlemen.**_

_**No bastard insults needed, we have another pure Bass heir.**_

_**xoxo Gossip Girl.**_

Heeeey.! So, did I bore you guys with the speech? Be honest. Thank you for reading. Please leave a review. Any Typos or wrong grammar, please tell me. Btw, my next update would be a week or two from today, I have exams this week and a book review deadline next week. I hope you understand. Love you guys 3


End file.
